Passing Notes
by SaphireMarieKnight
Summary: My School has banned electronics and I couldn't be happier. I never thought that passing notes again could change my life forever, but it did. This is the story of how I met my 'wife' and our life after. Warnings: AU, M-Preg for later chapters, Lemons for later chapters.


Passing Notes

By: Saphire Knight

**A/N: **Before I start writing I felt it was necessary to give you a few warnings. First, and most important, this is an AU fanfic, and in this AU there are no women. Second, because of the lack of women, there will obviously be m-preg. Third, the pairings in this fic are the pairings I like, so if you don't like it, don't read. Those are all the warnings I have. Enjoy!

** Summary:** My School has banned electronics and I couldn't be happier. I never thought that passing notes again could change my life forever, but it did. This is the story of how I met my 'wife' and our life after.

**Chapter 1:**_ You Are In A No Service Zone..._

Normal days are only for normal people, I am far from normal. I anticipated that my day was going to be weird, but I didn't expect it to matter.

_First Period:_ "Good morning students, this is your principle speaking and I have a few very important announcements", as my principle was speaking, a man in a white uniform entered our room holding a bright blue garbage bag.

'What the hell?' I thought.

Principle man kept yapping and seeing as I was incredibly bored, I cared to listen. "As you may have noticed, in each classroom there is a man in a white suit holding a garbage bag standing by the door."

Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the door and I swear I saw three people get whiplash. Suddenly the man walked to the front of the room.

"They are here to collect every electronic device you have with you." Gasps and shouts of protest were heard, duh. "You are to put everything from iPods to cellphones into the bag. Refusal to do this will result in immediate expulsion."

The creepy dude started walking around the room collecting iPods, mp3 players, cell phones, headphones, even calculators. Damn this is cruel. When the man came to me, I placed my flip phone into the bag and I swear he gave me a weird look.

'What? Not everyone can afford a smartphone asshole.' I glared.

"You got anything else?" The man said in a weird tone.

"No," I bit out, "You just took my first and last electronic device."

He didn't say anything but I did notice his eyes widen briefly. Not only did I notice his eyes, but I also noticed his long grey hair and his stone cold expression.

I don't know when, but I had stopped paying attention to the principle and when I noticed I'd stopped he was just closing up the announcements. "This is not a punishment. It is merely an experiment." 'I'm not a lab rat.' "I hope this will be a good lesson to you all in the long run. Have a nice day and remember to follow these rules or suffer expulsion with no questions asked." And the announcements were over.

'What the hell?' I was beyond confused.

Silence and then suddenly a guy was telling the white suited man that he didn't need to give up his brand new phone because it was his. He shouted, "You can't have me expelled for having something as harmless as a cell phone."

It all happened so quickly that I wasn't sure it actually happened until I noticed the outspoken kid had vanished.

Once again silence overtook the entire classroom as each teen placed their electronics in the bag with no question. 'What the hell is going on here?' I thought to myself.

_Lunch:_ After first period, everything was pretty normal, minus teachers not having to ask people to put away their cell phones, until we got to lunch. I was very unlucky this year with my schedule, so the only time I got to see my friends was during our lunch period.

"Hey Ax." The blonde kid, with the crazy mullet, said.

"Sup Demmy-kins?" I said in a cute, pouty voice.

Demyx just gagged dramatically. "Dude I said stop calling me that. I know dating Marly was dumb so stop teasing me." And there's the pout.

Demyx Waterson is my best friend and my biggest pain-in-the-ass. We've been friends since I moved here in 6th grade. In 8th grade he started this pouting thing that he does when I tease him and he knows he will always win when he does it.

"Aw, but it's so fun." I smiled mischievously. "I wonder why I didn't think of that when we dated." Oh, I forgot, we dated for 3 years and it ended junior year because we mutually decided that we were more suited to being best buddies.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Dem pouted even cuter.

I leaned over and kissed his pouty lips. He turned so red that he'd put a tomato to shame. 'I'm so evil.'

Demyx grabbed my chin and kissed me hard and deep. He pulled away fast, though. 'Damn, I was just getting into it.'

"I told you to stop that Axel."

"But, I like your kisses." I whined a little pathetically.

"I'm not going out with you anymore Ax. We can't just make out all the time."

I raised a brow. "And why, shall I ask, not?"

Demyx sighed dejectedly. "Because I'm with Zexion you know this already."

"I don't think Zexy minds as long as it keeps you sexually sedated." I wink.

"Don't remind me." He looked at the clock behind me and just when he's about to say it, the bell rings. "Bye Ax." Dem grabs his stuff and runs over to my side, hugs my head, and runs toward the door. "I have to go meet Zexion in the library, he wants to teach me science. Ugh!"

I turn back to my stuff, when he disappears, and gather it up heading to 5th hour. This is my favorite class, Welding.

I didn't even make it out of the cafeteria when I ran into the most obnoxious, self-centered, little bitch in this school, Roxas fucking Strifeheart. This kid has been my mortal enemy since we were 3, yes 3! I was introduced to him when my cousin Riku invited his crush over to stay the night. I live with my uncle because my parents didn't want me, if you were curious. Anyway, Riku's crush, Sora, had to bring his little brother with him and this is where I met Roxas.

I have a high tolerance for others and i always have, but what he did to me that day was the start of a never-ending battle.

_Flashback_

_Riku walked in with two strangers following in tow. "Axel, I want you to meet Sora", he gestured to the spiky haired brunette and then to the spiky blonde, "and his little bro Roxas."_

_The blonde, Roxas, bowed slightly and I returned the gesture. "Hi. My name is Axel. I'm *thwee."_

_Riku and Sora went to the kitchen for a snack which left Roxas and I alone. I made an attempt at befriending him, but as soon as Riku and Sora left, Roxas was turning on our TV and stopping on 'Hey Arnold'. I immediately went to turn off the TV. "I'm not allowed to watch TV until *Wiku says it's okay."_

_Roxas narrowed his eyes and shoved me out-of-the-way to turn the TV back on._

_"Hey! I'm goin' to get in *twouble!" Not even 30 seconds later, Riku walks in and I get scolded._

_He shrugged at me and that's when I first realized I would never be his friend. Sadly, I had to see him every weekend for the next 13 years._

_End Flashback_

Okay, I know that is a dumb reason to hate someone, but I was three, give me a break. Anyway, you're about to see why I still hate him. 3...2...1... cue attitude.

"Watch where you're going firecrotch!" Roxas bitched as he shoved me out of his way.

"But Roxy I just wanted to let you know that I am soooo looking forward to our romantic weekend together!" Ugh, I damn near gagged saying that.

He stopped, turned, approached, and jabbed me in the gut with his fist. "These visits are mandatory because I'm still in my brother's custody. I am not involved with you and i never will be. If i hear you say anything as vile as that again, I will beat the hell out of you." He left.

I coughed, heaved, and slowly dragged myself to class. Damn that bastard is strong.

After that exciting lunch, the rest of the day went by normally, minus the school basically being a "No Service Zone".

**So, how was that? Bad right? I probably won't continue this unless I get at least one good review, which I don't expect. If you hate it tell me. If you love it tell me. I live for any reviews. This is also my first fanfic ever, so please cut me a little slack. Any confusions in Axel's and/or Roxas's history will probably be straightened out by the third chapter, if this story continues. Beta wanted if you would like to help me P.M. me. Bye for now my "Knights/Knightresses".**

*****Axel is 3, but he is very advanced for his age. The only grammar issues he really has are the lack of big words and his "r"s, he pronounces them with a "w" sound.**

**Word Count: 1,583**


End file.
